Twilight TwentyFive
by shell29bell
Summary: 25 prompts for one shots and drabbles
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first entry into The Twilight Twenty-Five. **

**The link is in my profile.**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt: **Aesthetic

**Pen Name:** Shell29bell

**Pairing:** Edward/Renesemee

**Rating:** K

I ran my finger over her red lips, pouted in sleep, and the right corner of her mouth twitched. I observed her black eyelashes flutter against the pale peach of her cheek as she watched her dreams. Highs of copper and lows of mahogany curl and tumble along her crown.

The infinite resources of the world would never be enough to capture her beauty in any form.

She is the essence of perfection.

The joining of a damned soul and the purest heart have created the greatest glimpse of heaven I will ever receive.

Renesemee lay sleeping on my chest.


	2. Chapter 2

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Entry #2

There are amazing authors contributing!

Check out the link on my profile if you haven't already!

*****************************************************************

**Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:** Retribution

**Pen Name:** Shell29bell

**Pairing:** Bella/Emmett

**Rating:** T

"Stop it!" I hissed, "Just stop it. Don't you dare lie to them."

"Am I lying?" he asked incredulously. "You're worried about hurting them now? What do I tell them when you're gone?"

I didn't answer.

"Did you make up some fairy tale to make you feel better? Will it help you sleep at night if you know they think you're off on some grand adventure?" he continued, fighting to keep his voice calm.

"Don't lie to them in retaliation to what I've done to you." I said dejectedly.

"You don't get to tell me how to raise my sons. You gave them up." He spat.

"You _took_ them away from me!" I shrieked.

I was sure by now all the neighbors were gathered around their windows, holding steaming cups of coffee, and watching the death of a marriage unfold before them. They stood silent as they witnessed a woman struggling to keep control as her punishment was drawn out by a husband scorned.

"You gave me no choice. Do you think anyone in their right mind would give you our children after what you did? Did you ever stop to consider the lives you would ruin because you were bored?" I flinched at the words laced with venom.

I angrily slammed the trunk and walked around to the driver's side door.

"We've been over this. I'm a selfish bitch, remember?" I said bitterly.

We both looked away then, ashamed that we'd been reduced to name calling amid our accusations.

"You've spent their whole lives on the sidelines. Don't take them away just to spite me." I begged, one last time, trying to hold back the tears now clouding my eyes.

"It's done, Bells. The judge already decided." He said quietly with a note of apology in his voice.

Tears began to fall steadily from my eyes and dripped from my chin. He brought both hands to my face and wiped away the tears with his thumbs.

"I would have given you anything, Bella. All you had to do was ask."

I lowered my gaze because I knew he wasn't talking about our children anymore and I couldn't face the hurt in his eyes.

"It would've been too late, Emmett." I whispered before climbing into my car and driving away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, another one ;)**

**A little drabble.**

**Check out the TT25 link on my profile**

******************************************************

**Twilight** **Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:** Crave

**Pen name**: shell29bell

**Pairing:** Edward/Bella

**Rating:** T

Hot, soothing silk will course through my body, engulf my soul, and quench this all-consuming fire.

The sweet taste of Bella coats my memories in its liquid ambrosia.

Ridding her of James' venom was the catalyst. I stopped myself but now spend every day, tortured.

My craving has become my obsession and I spend every minute with her trying desperately to reign in the desire to taste her once again.

Her finger slides under the flap of paper and I hear the skin split at the same time I am assaulted with the concentrated form of her scent.

I pounce.


	4. Chapter 4

**TT25 Entry #4**

**Link is on my profile**

*******************************************

**Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:** Walls

**Pen Name:** Shell29bell

**Pairing**: Bella/Mike, Rosalie/Tyler, Alice/Jasper

**Rating**: M

The iron bed creaks beneath her and the headboard creates an offbeat rhythm against the wall. Mike hovers over her panting and sweating, nearing his end. Bella whimpers and moans at all the right spots finally crying out with him as he cums and collapses onto her in a quivering heap.

"You always feel so good, baby." He whispers before planting a wet kiss below her ear.

She thanks him, keeping up the image of innocence that he likes so much and makes sure the blush is in full effect as he dresses in front of her. He drops a hundred on the dresser by the door as a tip.

Another happy customer.

In the next room, a man stands with palms flat against the same wall. His body is rigid and the tension causes his muscles to twitch. A low whistle fills the room followed by a loud crack. The man flinches, groans in pleasure, and a wide smile spreads across his face.

Behind him stands a tall blond in head-to-toe leather. She holds a flogger in one hand and taps a steady beat onto her other palm.

Rosalie raises an eyebrow in anticipation and Tyler whispers "three" before she raises her arm in preparation of another swing.

Rosalie loves being Mistress. She creates this persona to hide behind when the pain of her past threatens. Rosalie envisions her abusive ex-boyfriend cowering before her with every strike.

This, not physical pleasure, is what makes Rosalie happy.

He grips Alice by the back of her thighs and presses her against the wall before slamming into her. She runs her hands through his hair as he whispers words of love with every thrust. His hot breath hits her neck and cools, making her shiver against him.

Jasper arrives every Thursday and for an hour she is his alone and he imagines she loves him.

Although Alice loves Jasper, she tells herself that she is just fulfilling his need along with all the others. They always come to her looking for something they aren't getting at home. Alice believes Jasper could never love her. Her profession makes her unworthy of the adoration she craves.

Yet Alice waits patiently for her hour with Jasper. It's the only time she feels whole.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:** Plea

**Pen Name:** Shell29bell

**Pairing:** Carlisle/Bella/Aro

**Rating:** T

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bella sat demurely with her hands resting on the table in front of her. Her eyes were black so I knew she was hungry and I pleaded, to whatever God would listen, to help my daughter make it through today. Alice had tried to contact Bella about the trial's outcome but she refused to listen. The fear and uncertainty was her personal punishment.

Aro sat next to her at the defendant's table wearing tinted glasses, hiding his scarlet eyes.

The witness had come running when they heard the screams of terror followed by the anguished cries of Bella as her blood lust was quenched and she returned to her senses. The older woman had found Bella cradling the body of a young man. His shirt was torn and stained with his blood. She tried her best to comfort Bella. She asked Bella who had done this and if she was OK as she attempted to pull her away from the body. Bella had turned to her, venom tears making her scarlet eyes shine, a small trail of blood from her lips to her chin. The witness had stumbled away in horror and called 911.

Bella sat calmly and professed her guilt when the police came to investigate the scene.

She was being driven away in the back of the police cruiser when Edward and I had driven up. She would not meet his eyes and he had crumbled in anguish, his worst fears realized. Bella would not let this go away easily. It would have been simple to plan an escape and run to one of our many houses, but Bella refused staying firm in her resolve to pay for her deed. It would take everyone's involvement to make this right. Alice ran scenarios through her mind trying to find the best outcome.

"Aro." She whispered.

I immediately contacted the Volturi and begged Aro for mercy.

Aro sat with her as she was examined by the state Psychiatrist. He fed her appropriate responses at a level only vampires could hear to support her claims of being mentally ill.

She was 'diagnosed' with Vampirism and because of her condition she had been placed in solitary confinement.

I was brought out of my thoughts as we were ordered to stand for the Judge as he entered the courtroom.

"In the case of People V Bella Cullen, how do you plea?" The Judge demanded.

"Not Guilty, by reason of insanity." Aro said smoothly, wearing a confident smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt**: Touch

**Pen Name**: Shell29bell

**Pairing**: Edward/Bella/Jacob

**Rating**: M

I lay naked, sprawled across the bed; a virgin offering to the Gods.

Both men hovered beside me, close enough to feel, but torturously denying my body the sensation.

I gasped in frustration at the mounting tension in my body.

"What do you want sweet Bella?" Edward whispered a breath away, exhaling his cold sweet breath along my heated neck.

My mouth opened but no response came out.

Jacob leaned towards me, his body mere centimeters away.

"Tell us Bella. Do you want us to touch you?"

"Yes." I gasped overwhelmed with the anticipation of feeling fire and ice merge.


End file.
